


Family of Haikus

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haiku about each member of the Hamato family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family of Haikus

**Splinter:**  
Ninjutsu master  
Likes to watch soap operas  
Excellent father

**Leonardo:**  
Master of the night  
Disappears into shadows  
Never to be seen

**Raphael:**  
Hotheaded brother  
Lives to protect his brothers  
Roams through the city

**Donatello:**  
Computer genius  
Healer of the family  
Loves to invent things

 

**Michelangelo:**  
Youngest of the four  
Battle Nexus Champion  
Enjoys pulling pranks


End file.
